The Flame of Immortality
by Volleyball-star39
Summary: What would happen if Bella had never become a vampire? If Victoria attacked and there was no way to protect yourself? Will Bella be able to live through the torment of seeing Edward again after one year?
1. Chapter 1

This is definatly not a one shot. I don't really like one shots alot because they're really quick, or some of them are at least. This is a story about how Bella has not become a vampire and never will become one. Edward comes back from college and Victoria attacks them during their happy reunion.

* * *

It was the longest day of the year. The sun was high up in the sky. It was the twenty first of June and it was the day that I dreaded about. Edward would be coming back from Dartmouth anytime now.

I was walking at a brisk pace, hoping that I wouldn't find somebody stalking me just like all of the other not so normal days.

My walk finally came to an end in front of a very strange car. One that I had seen before. It was Edward's volvo. He would be waiting for me, waiting for the right moment to show his face to me again.

After Edward had left, and agonizing pain appeared in my heart. One that would never let the image of Edward slip away.

I saw something move from the corner of my eye. the object moved quickly with a movement that a human eye could not see. I knew at that moment that it was a human, or was it?

Something tapped me on the shoulder with one quick movement and quickly fell away from it. The one moment of touch felt different and cold.

"Edward?" my voice whispered in a voice that no human would be able to hear, no matter how close they were to me.

A burst of emotions ran into me with a quick jerk. A tear ran down my face bringing back many memories. A cool hand moved to my face, wiping the tear away.

"Edward?" my voice repeated with a moment of hesitation.

"I'm here." he said, his voice full of emotion.

I looked up and our eyes met for the first time in about a year. His eyes were topaz, the usual when he was happy about something. He smiled his crooked smile at me and my face quickly fell between my knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, his voice full of worry.

"You." is the only thing that I could manage out between sobs.

His face turned from happy to depressed and worried.

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" he said, waiting for me to make my response.

"I do love you, really I do. It's just I have not seen you for a year." I said, still with my head between my knees. I was worried about what Edward would say about me. Did he still love me as much as I did him?

"Alice told me that you were attacked by Laurent while I was away."

Yes he did attack me, but it was my fault. I went there while he was hunting. the werewolves came and saved my life, probably because Jacob was following me and knew what I was doing at just about every single second of my life." I said to him, hoping that he would understand where I was going with our first conversation in a year.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked me, anxious for my answer.

"Almost." I said. I knew that he would want me to explain everything that happened to me while he was away.

A twig snapped from inside the small forest by my house and a growl sounded. Was it another vampire or was it a werewolf?

Topaz eyes appeared from the other side of a tree. The sun shined right where the dark figure stood. It was definitely a vampire, but it didn't look like one that I had met before. It was Victoria and she was waiting for the right moment, when I was alone, to attack me and finally bring a close to my life. Was I ready for what was about to happen to me.

Edward quickly drew me closer and closer to him. His lips finally met mine and we kissed passionately. Would he rip away from me like he had all of those other times before? After a few moments I was gasping for air. He finally let me go.

"Bella, I love you more than I have anything else in my life." he said hoping that there would be a reaction to what he just said to me.

My eyes were wide with terror. Victoria had creeped closer and closer to where Edward and I were. She stood just behind Edward, ready to attack him. I had to warn Edward that Victoria was behind him, didn't I. Edward was mine and I wasn't going to let him go. At least not without a fight.

"Move Edward." I said yelling at the top of my lungs. Victoria lunged at Edward with one movement. Edward moved quickly out of Victoria's way, pulling me with him.

There was no way for us to escape. No way to get away from what was about to happen.

Victoria had made a lung at me while I wasn't looking. Edward had also not know about the unexpected attack. Victoria pushed Edward and I apart from each other. Edward, now, had no way of protecting me. I was totally vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of who knows how many. Oh well. I have another story that has 5 chapters so far, so, I'm happy.

* * *

Victoris's eyes and mine met and a glint of darkness filled hers. She would kill me and nobody could help me.

I searched my surroundings to find Edward's perfect body.

He was standing 20 feet away from me, but Victoria was only inches away.

I was a goner for sure.

Victoria made her lunge that would be the end of everything for me.

The attack finally came in contact with me. It felt like it was ripping everything out of me.

Edward watched in the distance as horror filled his face. He was scared of what was happening. He wanted it to end and to have everything be okay.

He sprinted within seconds over to where Victoria and I were and ripped her off of me.

My Edwrad looked at me and his face was still full of horror.

Victoria had ripped my jacket into shreds and she went into my skin.

The blood poured from my stomach.

There were two ways that I could die.

could kill me by ripping into me or biting me.

2. I could die from blood loss.

The second one was the one that was the most possible at this moment.

Victoria lunged at Edward this time.

She hit Edward like a lightning strike that sent him sprwling to the ground.

She focused her eyes on my bleeding body. She wanted to finish me once and for all.

She made one last lunge toward me.

I tried to roll to my left, but Victoria had trapped me. I had run into her trap.

I had to find a way out of this if I ever wanted to see Edward again.

Victoria crouched down and whispered something in my ear. I could only make out a sentence of what she had said.

"You deserve this for killing my James."

Thoughts ran quickly through my mind.

The one thought was that I didn't kill James. I was not the murderer.

Victoria crouched down once again, but this time she pulled me up.

A smirk formed on Victoria's face and I knew that she would strike again, but when?

I would have to be ready at every moment. Waiting for her attack that she would throw at me, hoping to kill me.

The blood quickly rushed to my head, causing a headache at a degree that I had never felt before.

The pain was so intense that I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to end it.

Victoria lurched closer to where I was laying and attacked.

The attack was successful and I was in much more pain.

My eyelids began to become heavy and I couldn't hold my consciousness any longer.

A broight, white light pulled me further and further into the dark ocean of the dead.

It was a seconds more wait before I figured something out in my head. It had always been something that I had dreaded. I wasn't going to be able to go back to my normal yet not normal life with the Cullens or Charlie by my side. I would never come back from the black sea of death and I would never be able to see Edward again, for the rest of eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I'm extremely sorry that I havn't updated this since sometime last year, but I've been extremely busy.**

**I have this thing going where I'm asking people what I should write about for my next story that has to with twilight and they are listed below. Pick one and tell me which one I should write about next and then I'll right for you.**

**1. Bella and Edward are still together, but Bella's curiosity takes over and she's in a race against time and a fight for control over herself and her cravings.**

**2. Edward leaves in new Moon and Bella has an idea to check her IM and finds Edward's on.**

**3. Pirates of the Caribbean kind of Twilight thing. Ab attack causes massive caus in Port Royal and lives are about to change( I know that's a bad thing for it, but I'll make it really good.)**

**Well there's that and now onto the story.**

* * *

The darkness surrounded me in thick layers and it felt like everything was over for me.

I would never get to see Edward again, The Cullens, Renee, Carlie, or even Jacob.

A dim light fianlly broke the surface of the black pool and I began swimming toward the strange eerie light and then I finally broke the surface.

My eyes quickly fluttered open and closed and I found myself staring up at the ceiling of a room and was laying on something comfortable and springy.

I slowly turned my head to my side and was staring into the eyes of Esme and Alice.

They were whispering something back and forth to each other and then finally they were looking at me.

I could hear a quiet gasp escape their lips and then Alice and Esme were standing by my side.

'Bella, you're alright.' Alice somewhat squeled and then embraced me in a hug.

A sudden pain ran through my body and I gritted my teeth and held back the scream that wanted to escape.

Alice looked at my face and finally let go of me and then I was wondering where the others were and where I was.

I could easily tell that I was in the Cullens house because of the size of the room, but which room.

I looked at the door and tried to look out into the hallway, but my vision was blocked by Esme.

"'The boys are out hunting."'

"Ah. Is Edward alright, I mean I didn't mean for anything like that to happen and I didn't know..."

A sudden wettness was welling up in the sides of my eyes and began to pour down my face in hot streaks.

Esme came over to me and sat down on the bed inside the room and cradled me in her chest.

I was sobbing enough now that I was leaving a mark on Esme's clothes and enough that I couldn't speak.

"'Shhhhhh."' Esme replied in a calming tone.

My sobbing suddenly began to decrease and then it was fully gone and I was looking at Alice who was staring down the stairs.

Something finally clicked in my mind and I looked down at my body.

My arms were covered in deep scratches and bruises.

I quickly let out a gasp and Alice was beside my side and holding my shoulders.

''Wow, this is probably pretty bad isn't it."

'Yeah, but they'll heal sometime.'

"Sometime. They'll probably be scars once they heal."

'Yeah, probably.'

I looked over to where Esme had been and boticed the spot where she had been empty.

''Where did she go?"

'Downstairs. She had to tell the boys you were up and actually living again.'

"Oh. Okay." I replied and then turned back toward the door.

I could hear footsteps coming into the door and then pounding their way up the stairs and then Emmett was standing in the doorway, followed by Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and then finally Edward.

I could see his worried expression and then once he saw me he was beaming his croocked smile that I loved.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter three. It's short, but I at least updated it. I'll try updating it soon and please review about this chapter and the thing on the top.**

** -OneLeft-**


	4. author alert

**Chapter four, not really, but here's my long rant about what I think about bad things and good.**

**I don't think this chapter will really be that great because i didn't really have an idea for it. You know how you usually have an idea about what you want to write about? Well, that's NOT happening with me right now. This will probably suck really bad and then I will delete it off the face of the earth. Maybe not if you guys really like it and you tell me you do. I don't even know what you guys really want in my stories, like what you want to happen with Bella or Edward. It would be extremely useful though if you could help me by sending me messages saying what I should write about in any of my stories and I don't care anymore who they are coming from. For all I care they could be coming from the worst writer on the face of the Earth and I would listen to what they said to me. Anyway, I don't criticize anybody at anything because we can all be good or bad at the same things, so if you criticize me, then I don't really care, but please tell me something to write about.**


End file.
